The City of Safety
by RosePancakesAndButterflies
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have picked up a new passenger and The Doctor is getting jealous, desperate not to let his jealously show he takes them to a safe haven which ironically isn't that safe.


The console room shone with light, a brilliant orange glow casting a warm feel to everything that it touched. The Doctor stood with his arms folded across his thin body, staring down at the monitor. His brow furrowed as he tried concentrating on the shapes that flew across the screen yet something nagged at his mind. His eyes wondered over to the two other people that occupied the marvellous space, Rose sat on the pilot seat her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. Next to her sat a boy, the same age as her, his eyes shone bright as she described a planet they had visited to him. His dark hair flopped over his eyes, he wore skinny jeans with a white shirt.

Their bodies were close, too close. They were as close as Rose got with him. Their grins seem to widen every time they accidentally touched and it hurt, the 900 year old who had lived through so much was getting ripped apart by jealously. He shook his head clear, this wasn't him.

"Right then!" He exclaimed, dancing around the controls flicking a button here and there not really knowing exactly what he was doing. "Where d'you wanna go then Kyle? Barcelona 1873? Brilliant year, that is! Just brilliant! Although, might wanna keep an eye out for the Spanish flu..." He shuddered "nasty. Or we could go to the future, year 5 billion...you remember that Rose don't you." He raised he winked at her and raises his eye brows letting his tongue run over his teeth, she grinned at him turning her face away as she blushed a little. The doctor went back to pressing buttons, not showing her how happy making her blush made him.

"Can't we go to an alien planet?" Kyle asked, walking cautiously up to the control panel. The Doctor popped his head up from the controls and looked at him as if he'd just asked him to murder someone. After a beat he grinned at the young boy.

"Course we can, yeah!" He beamed, redirecting the ship to somewhere else entirely. Rose joined Kyle at the the control panel edge, running her hands along the wood. The doctor danced around her, placing his hands around on her hips the way he always does when he needs to flick a switch on the other side of her body. She doesn't know that the reason he does it is just to be close to her, she doesn't know that every time he does it, his head gets a little dizzy. And she will never know that...

"Does he actually know what he's doing?" Kyle asked Rose, The Doctor raised his head at them looking offended.

"Oi!" He yelled.

"He pretends to...but no, he doesn't." Rose shook her head at Kyle, grinning at The Doctor who narrowed his eyes at her.

"That's enough out of you." He said point a finger at her, she laughed tucking her tongue in between her teeth like she always does.

"So where we going?" She said grinning up at him, and swaying slightly from side to side. He smiled down at her, he would have done anything just to kiss her then. Not even a long or passionate one, to just press his lips to hers he would have given the universe.

"Surprise..." He whispered, he grabbed her hand their limbs fitting so perfectly together, now they were running. Running across the room only stopping to pick up his coat that lay idly on a wooden beam.

Rose was the first out, she always was. Her face grew serious as she scanned the horizon, they were parked on a beach. The sand beneath their feet a charcoal black a White Sea lapped at the shore. It was opaque and looked solid until u saw the waves, like liquid marble. Across the sea rose a city from the sand, ancient spires mixed with modern glass buildings. To their left sat a road, stretching across the water towards the city that was laid out before them. On the road there were no cars just beings, different species; everything that was 8 foot tall to 8 inches tall. It was beautiful.

Yet The Doctors eyes were not fixed on the view, having glanced at it when he had exited the Tardis. His eyes lay on Rose, he loves seeing her reactions to each new place he took her. He loved seeing that look of awe and wonder she had when she first set foot on a new world and sometimes, if he was really lucky, that look would be directed at him.

"It's beautiful." Rose whispered. She turned to The Doctor running towards him and grabbing his hand like an excited child she jumped up and down her grin as big as his. "So, where are we?" She asked.

"This..." He said, looking over Rose's shoulder to Kyle who had now stepped out of the Tardis and onto the beach of black. "Is Haven Base 3. More commonly known as the..." He was interrupted by Kyle stumbling on to the sand, his expression was a mixture between complete awe and looking as if he might throw up. Rose immediately rushed to his aid, helping him to his feet. The Doctor scowled at this, walking slowly over to his companions.

"This is...amazing." Kyle said still in shock, The Doctor clapped him on the back.

"Isn't it just."

"Are you okay?" Rose said, letting go of Kyle's frame and letting him stand on his own two feet. He nodded at her and stared at the city in front of him his mouth falling open.

"As I was saying..." The Doctor cleared his throat and stood in-between Rose and Kyle, not wanting them betting too close, he placed a arm over their shoulders and stared in wonder at the spires towering above the sea. "Rose Tyler, Kyle Livingston...may I introduce, the city of Salus." A breeze drifted through the air, filling The Doctor with the familiar scent of Rose. Swallowing hard, he shook his head not allowing himself to get caught up in her again.

"Salus?" Rose asked as The Doctor dropped to his knees and ran a couple of grains of the black sand through his fingers.

"Ummhmm, it's Latin. It translates to safely." He licked a couple of the grains off his finger, cringing at the taste and earning a look of disgust from Rose as he stood back up. "This city literally translates to 'the city of safety." He said narrowing his eyes at the the sea, as if he was trying to see something but couldn't quite make it out.

"So it's like a safe place to go? A Haven, a Safe Haven?!" Rose and The Doctor said the last two words in unison. He grinned at her,

"See, you're getting it!" She started to jump on the sand getting excited again. She made her way to Kyle who hadn't moved, his mouth still hung open his eyes wide with amazement.

"What do you think Kyle?! First new world? See anything you fancy?" She laughed, placing two hands on his shoulders. The Doctor looked round at this, looking Kyle up and and down and giving him a dirty look that said, 'I am so much better than you'. Seeing this Rose turned a scowl on him, he ignored her and walked down to the shore. Trying not feel the sting of her dirty look, knowing that he had even upset her in slightest killed him a little inside.

Rose's voice was carried by the wind as she tried comforting Kyle, telling him that everything was going to be okay. Trying desperately to block it out, the doctor turned to the water. Crouching down, careful not to get his coat wet, he trailed two fingers into the sea. Letting the wave lap up against his hand, he couldn't shake the feeling that it just didn't feel right. He took out his hand, placed his head against the sand looking at the water sideways on. Stumped, he sat back up getting his sonic screwdriver out of his coat pocket, he pointed it at the sea then against his ear listening intently.

"Hello!" He said looking at the sonic and placing it back against ear. He dropped to is knees running a finger along the surface of the water and licking it; his eyes widened even more.

"Someone's regulating the Carbon Dioxide flow...but that means...!" He said to himself, he turned on the spot and was about to shout for Rose when he saw her standing right in front of him, she was so close that, in making him jump, he stumbled backwards. Rose caught him by the tie just as he was about to fall into the water, pulling him back up she tucked the tie back into his suit and grinned at him. He grinned back, the touch of her hands against his shirt making him feel more alive than ever. His smile broadened as she looked up at him, her brown eyes so deep he could get lost in them. But there was something he had to tell her...

"Carbon Dioxide..." He stammered, not realising how shaken he had been by having her hands on him.

"What?" Shaking his head clear, he grabbed both of her arms and crouched a little like he always did when he about to tell her something important. Her eyes widened with alert knowing what was coming.

"Someone's regulating the carbon dioxide flow in the sea, but it can't just be in the sea...it's the whole atmosphere. They've been taking the carbon dioxide away a little bit at a time, for hundreds of years so that no notices because who notices one sweet going missing from the sweet jar every week...until the jar is empty..." He said, his eyes held hers with fear and excitement.

"What happens when the jar is empty?" Rose asked slowly.

"Boom." He whispered.


End file.
